


Regalo accidental

by lenayuri



Series: And they won a fanfic! (foro slash) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Masturbator With Double Hole, Male Slash, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Masturbator, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo comenzó como una aparente broma, pero terminó como algo totalmente inesperado para ambos, e igualmente placentero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo accidental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/gifts).



> La entrega de este fanfic llega ~~como dos años~~ un poco tarde, así que me disculpo de antemano con **smile** por ello.
> 
> El pedido consistió en un **masturbador doble para hombre** y esto fue lo que salió. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo relacioné con navidad, pero, _hey_ , las musas hacen lo que quieren y una debe acatar órdenes ~~como Sherlock aquí~~. Disfruten de la lectura~

Cuando John comenzó a guardar los diferentes regalos obtenidos hace algunas horas en la fiesta de navidad proporcionada por el Yard (a la que Sherlock no quiso asistir) no pudo más que sostener el último paquete entre sus manos, boquear como pez fuera del agua y entrar en completo shock.

 _No puede ser_.

Su shock se mantuvo por alrededor de quince minutos antes de parpadear por enésima vez y volvió a fijar su mirada en el paquete y sí, ahí seguía. No lo había imaginado y no estaba dormido. Era la maldita caja de un estúpido masturbador – ¡y con doble abertura, no menos! – la que tenía en sus manos.

John arrojó con furia la caja cuando salió de su estupor, yendo a dar contra el tocador, burlándose de él. Terminó pateando la tonta caja debajo del mismo mueble sólo para lanzarle una mirada llena de reproche e ira y una vergüenza que no había sentido desde la última vez que Sherlock había usado su nombre para comprar productos de dudosa procedencia para sus experimentos.

Y eso había sido hace apenas un mes.

John respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y se concentró en tratar de averiguar _quién_ había sido el gracioso (o graciosa) que había decidido darle esa cosa como un regalo navideño. Claramente era una burla tanto hacia Sherlock como hacia él y John deseaba poder hacerle pagar al bufón por la osadía.

Lamentablemente, él no era el mejor en las deducciones y francamente no se sentía con muchas ganas de contarle a Sherlock sobre el asunto. Si el detective llegase a enterarse…

John no quería pensar en ello.

Así que envió el pensamiento sobre la existencia de la caja abandonada debajo de su mueble al fondo de su mente y bajó para preguntarle a Sherlock si tenía ganas de comida china. Dios sabía que necesitaba alguna distracción, incluso si sólo era ver algún programa basura en la televisión.

.

Tres días después y John había olvidado completamente el asunto del fatídico regalo en su dormitorio a fin de concentrarse en el caso de un par de jóvenes aparentemente secuestrados sin dejar rastro.

Caso que Sherlock, obviamente, descubrió que era falso y que los chicos en cuestión habían planeado ir a un concierto en otra ciudad pero que se habían ido sin permiso y sin dinero suficiente para regresar y por ello planearon un secuestro falso.

Incluso para John había sido sumamente aburrido.

Así que cuando regresaron esa noche John fue directamente al teléfono a pedir algo de comer para ambos y partió hacia el baño para refrescarse mientras esperaban. Un par de minutos después el médico comenzó a escuchar, entre el ruido del agua contra su cuerpo, el violín de Sherlock. La melodía era tranquila y delirante pero igualmente hermosa. John se preguntó qué estaba cruzando por la brillante mente de su amigo para crear esas notas.

John cerró los ojos y dejó que la música envolviera su cuerpo y su mente; lentamente un estremecimiento de excitación invadió sus sentidos, su piel, y sin darle un segundo pensamiento comenzó a tocarse. Su mente no proporcionó ninguna imagen; no existía una mujer o un hombre imaginario, ni manos, ni boca, sólo las vibraciones de un violín que conocía demasiado bien.

Se dejó envolver en la brillantez de Sherlock plenamente hasta que sus sentidos, impulsos y movimientos se hicieron uno con el sonido.

Su mano comenzó a moverse más rápido y el placer que le recorría era tan intenso que tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared para evitar caer; colocar su frente febril contra las baldosas frías fue una sensación maravillosa y en un movimiento rápido del arco de Sherlock, casi como si el detective supiera lo que provocaba en John, el médico sintió su clímax recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cada poro de su piel fue invadido por el placer y la lujuria y el deseo. Su mano fue limpiada por el agua corriendo sobre su cuerpo y John no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro satisfecho seguido de una risa burlona.

 _Patético_.

La mente de John se burló de él mientras terminaba de bañarse, recordándole que aunque hubiese aceptado su bisexualidad, eso no significaba que automáticamente el único hombre con el que deseaba estar aceptaría una relación con él, de todas las personas.

Por no señalar que era Sherlock de quien estaba hablando y el señor estoy–oh–tan–casado–con–mi–trabajo no había comentado absolutamente nada sobre, bueno, _nada_.

Así que John dejó que su pesimismo se lavara junto con su semen y se fuese por el drenaje junto con la vergüenza de haberse masturbado _con_ la música de Sherlock; y de todas las cosas raras que había hecho en su vida, _esa_ era la que rápidamente había escalado en su ranking.

John se puso su bata de baño y comenzó a secarse el cabello cuando salió del baño, yendo directamente hacia la sala donde hasta hace un momento había escuchado a Sherlock. Sin embargo, sus pasos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas por la escena frente a él.

Para comenzar, Sherlock había movido su sofá para quedar frente al pasillo rumbo a su habitación, por ende el cuarto de baño, quedando justo en la mejor ruta para encontrarse con John después de su ducha y segundo, era la caja en el regazo de Sherlock.

La caja que se supone estaba en _su_ habitación, debajo del mueble junto a su cama… la caja que contenía un obsequio de broma y que su mente traicionera había querido probar _justamente_ con quien la había encontrado.

_¿A quién había hecho enojar para ser castigado así?_

La vergüenza de John aumentó junto con el silencio en la habitación. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Como si Sherlock fuese un joven en clase de biología diseccionando una rana, parte por parte, encontrando cada sección fascinante. John era la rana, y no le gustaba ser diseccionado por la mirada de Sherlock porque él sabía lo que estaba pensando el detective y era totalmente incorrecto debido a que él no lo había comprado y seguramente Sherlock no estaba pensando que él-

Sherlock enarcó una ceja al puro estilo Holmes y John se sintió, como nunca antes, demasiado pequeño bajo su escrutinio. John rogó para que el detective lo dejara ir sin dolor —Es un interesante objeto el que encontré en tu habitación, John.

Ah, la vida no era justa.

—Uhm… sí. La verdad es que-

Su explicación se cortó por la voz de barítono de Sherlock —Lo sé. Sé que no lo compraste tú. Obviamente fue una broma aparentemente inocente pero totalmente inadecuada dada la ocasión en la que se te dio, pero qué se puede esperar de mentes tan simples como las del Yard.

—Greg no-

—Sí, Lestrade es una obvia excepción, pero viendo lo que encontré en tu piso, mi observación es correcta. Son inmaduros e idiotas, demasiado enfocados en hacer sentir a los demás incómodos como para ver la verdad frente a ellos.

John trató de salir del shock ante el cumplido de Sherlock hacia Lestrade antes de responder —¿Qué verdad?

Sherlock sonrió como si fuese el gato que acababa de comerse el canario y cruzó las piernas, colocando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda; cada uno de sus brazos descansando casi con tedio en el sofá. John tragó cuando su mirada se perdió en un rápido vistazo de las extremidades demasiado elegantes de Sherlock y por la sonrisa del detective, no había sido muy sutil en ellas.

John gimió por la vergüenza, sintiendo cómo las puntas de sus orejas comenzaron a calentarse.

Un par de segundos después, aunque para John pudieron haber sido horas, Sherlock se levantó, trayendo consigo la maldita caja hasta detenerse frente a él. John sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Sherlock y antes de perder su autocontrol, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sherlock dio un paso más hacia él.

John sintió electricidad correr por su espina ante la mirada sobrexcitada del detective. Era como si fuese un experimento o un evento igualmente interesante que debía analizar a fondo. John volvió a sentirse como una rana bajo el bisturí.

Dando un paso más hacia atrás, donde Sherlock dio otro paso hacia adelante, John suspiró de nuevo —Tal broma de mal gusto, ¿no crees?— John sintió que las escaleras estaban cerca. Unos pasos más y podría retirarse a su dormitorio y encerrarse hasta el fin de los tiempos y así evitar a Sherlock y _eso_.

Sherlock no respondió a su intento de rehuir de la incómoda situación, no es que realmente lo hubiese esperado, pero cuando se dio cuenta del plan de escape de John, sonrió aún más y tomó su muñeca con sutileza, instándolo a detenerse. John sintió la calidez de la mano del detective y dejó de moverse, quedándose entre el primer escalón de la escalera y Sherlock.

El mundo pareció detenerse entonces y sólo cuando Sherlock se inclinó hasta alcanzar el oído derecho de John, dejando que su aliento acariciara la piel sensible, enviando un escalofrío de placer por todo su cuerpo, el médico pudo entender realmente lo que estaba diciendo el detective.

_Me pregunto… cuán placentero será este objeto si lo comparamos con algo real. ¿Quieres probarlo, John?_

.

Sherlock no se había sentido tan excitado e interesado desde el asunto de su falsa muerte. No es que su vida después de su regreso haya sido aburrida, pero siempre había algo que le hacía perder la concentración y, hasta cierto punto, la cordura.

O podría decir que era _alguien_ y no algo, en realidad.

John había sido una constante en su vida desde el momento en que se conocieron. Había habido una chispa de _algo_ que Sherlock no quiso investigar en ese momento a favor de sus casos, ahogando esa oportunidad bajo mil cerraduras en su mente.

El problema había sido que junto con ese algo, también se había visto en el deseo de anexar a John en su Palacio Mental, dedicándole su propio espacio y entradas y salidas y comodidades. Sin darse cuenta, su propia mente le había traicionado dándole la importancia a John que nunca había buscado y sin embargo ahí estaba, esa presencia cálida, constante, serena y comprensible que era también aguerrida, valiente y feroz cuando era necesario.

Y cuando llegó a la conclusión, durante el lapso de su supuesta muerte, de que la presencia de John podía ayudarle a evadir la locura de la soledad (cosa extraña pues siempre había estado solo) y las ansias de volver antes de terminar su tarea (aunque volver con John parecía ser una mucho más atractiva idea que terminar con la célula terrorista de Moriarty en varias ocasiones) descubrió que tal vez John no era una desventaja, ni una debilidad, sino todo lo contrario.

Así que cuando regresó decidió observar a John más detenidamente, buscando las claras señales de _algo_.

No fue hasta que frustró su quinta cita en un mes que encontró lo que buscaba.

Sherlock le había hecho té al día siguiente y a pesar de la reluctancia de John ante su gesto desinteresado (supuso que haberle envenenado aquella vez había marcado a John de por vida), el detective no dejó que su felicidad infantil se desvaneciera por algo tan trascendental.

Después de todo, había descubierto que John no era totalmente heterosexual. Eso incrementaba de sobremanera las estadísticas y si jugaba bien sus cartas, tendría un par de buenas oportunidades de demostrarle a John que por él haría una excepción a su regla de ‘sólo trabajo’ siempre y cuando John se sintiera atraído hacia él. Así que usó la tensión ya existente entre ellos para entrar en la psique dormida de John y darle pistas de que su atracción era mutua.

John podía ser un negado con respecto a lo que sucedía frente a él, pero seguro que su subconsciente era más despierto.

Y si no, siempre podría echarle una mano.

La oportunidad de oro la tuvo cuando el Yard dio una fiesta con motivo de las festividades navideñas, a la que él obviamente no fue, pero sí usó como pretexto para… bueno, darle un empujón a John.

Tal vez le había pagado a uno de sus _contactos_ para dejar la caja envuelta en papel de regalo cerca de John, o tal vez fue jugar muy sucio, pero Sherlock estaba exasperado.

La cantidad de experimentos y datos y comparaciones a realizar en esta nueva relación con John eran cada vez mayor y no podía esperar para comenzar. Así que debía lograr que John se diese cuenta ya.

Su arduo trabajo tardó tres días en dar frutos, y tras un poco de manipulación auditiva y un poco de actuación luego de escuchar las _obvias_ actividades de John bajo el agua, decidió que ya era tiempo de actuar. Había tomado el otro masturbador de su habitación (no tenía tiempo que perder buscando el de John) y jugó su papel con John.

Los datos comenzaron a acumularse en su mente ante las reacciones de John hacia su proximidad. Cada gesto, movimiento, sonido, aroma, todo iba directamente al espacio totalmente reservado para John. Decidió entonces que era necesario pasar al siguiente nivel y optó por un experimento que había anhelado realizar cada vez que John estaba de espaldas a él: inclinarse y hablar justo al lado de su oído.

El resultado había sido mejor del previsto.

Y cuando Sherlock llevó a John a su habitación, optando por aprovechar la proximidad a ésta, dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la piel en la muñeca de John. Una vez que entraron en el dormitorio John aparentemente perdió su estado de shock y decidió enfrentarse a Sherlock.

—¿Qué significa esto, Sherlock?— y a pesar de que John quiso que su tono saliera firme, su sonrojo derribó totalmente la pantalla.

—Piensa, John— comentó sin el tono de burla que siempre usaba con Anderson —las piezas están ahí, sólo tienes que juntarlas.

Y Sherlock esperó a que John hiciera lo que había pedido. El detective se sintió orgulloso de que John no se quejara de su petición tan ambigua, decidiendo confiar en él antes que otra cosa. Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír cuando John pareció darse cuenta de las implicaciones de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

El ceño fruncido de John no era algo que Sherlock había esperado.

Eso le emocionó aún más, sin embargo.

—Eres un bastardo manipulador— la declaración no fue con malicia ni reproche, fue un hecho al que le siguió una carcajada de John y una sonrisa pícara —Vamos a probarlo, entonces.

.

Sherlock había visto demasiados cuerpos. Claro que todos eran de la morgue, pero aún así, la cantidad de cuerpos desnudos vivos podía reducirse a uno – ahora a dos. Y si dejaba de lado el hecho de que el cuerpo de La Mujer no había hecho _nada_ con él como lo estaba haciendo el cuerpo de John, claramente la cantidad podía volver a reducirse a uno.

El cuerpo de John era perfecto. Cada cicatriz, cada lunar, cada parte de su piel era perfecta para él. Era parte de John y eso era aún más especial que cualquier cosa que pudiese pensar en ese momento.

John también le había desnudado, pero Sherlock no era consciente de su propia desnudez a favor de memorizar a John. El médico aparentemente hizo lo mismo, pues el detective sintió la mirada de John moverse de un lado al otro con lentitud.

Su mirada quemaba e hizo que su piel se enchinara sin darse cuenta.

—Ven aquí— fue media demanda, medio petición, pero Sherlock la siguió sin dudarlo. Había notado que John dando órdenes era algo que hacía vibrar su cerebro y volver a escucharlo, siendo totalmente dirigido a él, era algo más potente que su solución al siete por ciento.

Se sentaron frente a frente a mitad de la cama, bebiendo de la presencia y del cuerpo del otro con lentitud; no había prisa, de todas maneras.

En algún punto, tanto la mano de John como la de Sherlock se alzaron al mismo tiempo hasta acercarse tentativamente al contrario, dejando que el contacto de sus yemas con la piel desnuda inundara sus sentidos. Sherlock entonces se inclinó hasta colocar un beso en la boca de John y el médico no tardó en abrazar al detective.

El beso continuó hasta volverse demandante, terminando con ambos jadeantes y buscando el tan anhelado y a veces inoportuno oxígeno.

Más besos fueron repartidos junto con un par de manos tentativas, exploradoras en territorios nuevos, dando paso a jadeos y gemidos ahogados entre labios. La mano de John fue a la cadera de Sherlock, subiendo y bajando por sus muslos hasta llegar a su pene semi erecto.

John se enorgullecía al saber que había provocado esa reacción en el detective.

Su mano comenzó a moverse a lo largo de la carne suave, deteniéndose para colocar un poco más de presión hasta que Sherlock arqueó la espalda en señal de placer; John aprovechó para besar su cuello, colocando besos de mariposa a lo largo de toda su clavícula y bajar hasta su pecho y jugar con sus pezones entre sus dientes.

Sherlock llevó su mano hasta el cabello de John y atrapó con fuerza su cabello, lo que instó a John a ir más rápido y morder un poco más duro. Fue recompensado con un gemido realmente sensual por parte de Sherlock.

Cuando sintió que tanto su pene como el de Sherlock estaban listos, tomó el tubo de lubricante que Sherlock había sacado de quién sabe dónde y untó cantidad suficiente sobre ambos. Volvió a besar a Sherlock mientras tomaba el masturbador, tomando el pene de Sherlock con una mano para acomodarlo en una apertura.

—John— su nombre dicho con tanta lujuria casi logró que el médico eyaculase en ese instante. Se mordió la lengua para evitarse la pena y volvió a besar a Sherlock.

Separándose sólo un momento cuando sintió la punta de su pene en la hendidura, ordenó —Muévete, Sherlock.

Y así lo hizo.

John sostuvo el masturbador con su mano, deleitándose al ver a Sherlock entrar y salir y jadear aún más cuando John apretó ligeramente el lado donde su pene estaba atrapado. John decidió que ya era hora para entrar él también por lo que se acomodó y de un movimiento penetró el otro agujero.

En algún punto medio del artefacto ambas cabezas se tocaron y fue el acabose para la cordura de John. Apoyándose de Sherlock y la cama, ambos se sentaron frente a frente, tan cerca como el masturbador les permitió sin lastimarse y siguieron disfrutando del otro.

El momento se prolongó tanto hasta que Sherlock comenzó a temblar, jadeando pesadamente y cuando comenzó a murmurar el nombre de John con desesperación, se dio cuenta de que su orgasmo se acercaba. Prodigó al detective de más atención entonces, decidiendo que debía hacer de esa primera vez una experiencia memorable para Sherlock.

Cuando Sherlock gritó en éxtasis el nombre de John, mordiendo su cuello y eyaculando dentro del artefacto donde el pene del médico aún se encontraba, John no pudo evitar terminar también, llenando la habitación del nombre de Sherlock seguido de gruñidos y un casi grito que fue ahogado en el hombro del detective.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, sintiendo sus cabezas girar de placer y sus cuerpos temblar sin fuerza, pero a pesar de la dificultad para mantenerse coherentes, ninguno se movió de su sitio. Era agradable y nuevo y totalmente bienvenido.

John quitó el masturbador y lo dejó al lado de la cama para su posterior limpieza. Tomó una toalla preparada anteriormente y comenzó a limpiar a Sherlock para después limpiarse él. Besó al detective de nuevo dándose cuenta de que Sherlock había colapsado contra su cuello y lo acostó sobre la cama; tras bajarse y acomodarlo debajo de las cubiertas, John volvió a trepar a la cama acostándose junto al detective apreciando cada detalle del rostro dormido de Sherlock antes de sucumbir él también al cansancio.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock cuando sintió a John abrazarlo posesivamente bajo las cubiertas no dejó sus facciones durante un buen par de horas.

Hasta que su libídine recién descubierta decidió que era hora de despertar a John para experimentar un poco más.

No era como si John se fuese a quejar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo y que hayan disfrutado de una muy buena imagen mental con estos dos y su pequeño juguete. Nunca es tarde para entrar a la sección de juguetes de las sex-shop online y ver qué podría quedarles, ¿verdad? ¿O qué creen que debería ser lo siguiente?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en sus comentarios (ya saben que me encantan)! :)  
>  ~~Gosh, cómo fue que escribí esto... shame Lena, shame!~~


End file.
